


Reddie oneshots

by Conan_Sama



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Phobias, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conan_Sama/pseuds/Conan_Sama
Summary: These are just some Reddie one shots I posted on Reddie amino. I’m posting them here so I can leave the community and not feel like I’ve abandoned the stories.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Eddie has an argument he goes to Richie to feel better, but what if Eddie isn’t the one that needs the comfort?

TW//abuse///

Eddie glared at his mom as she screamed at him for hanging out with those “dangerous kids”. Eddie knew that his mom was being unreasonable. “Stop it! You don’t know anything about them!” He yelled at his mom before quickly running out of his house. At first he didn’t know where he was headed, but once his mind thought back to a certain boy with oversized glasses he knew where he was headed.

He walked in silence as he headed towards Richie’s house. It was starting to get dark out so he knew Richie was still awake. But once he got to Richie’s house, the usually quiet house was way too loud. Screaming and glass shattering, yelling and was that crying? Eddie could feel his heart sink into his stomach. Was Richie okay? Was Richie hurt?

Eddie quickly ran up to the window and peeked in. He saw Richie bloodied and bruised pressed up against the wall as his mother and father yelled and screamed at him. Broken vases around his feet. His glasses cracked and broken a few feet away. But Eddie could only focus on Richie’s tear stained eyes. He had never seen Richie cry. And he hated thinking like this, but Richie looked beautiful when he cried.

Eddie knew he couldn’t just intervene, no matter how much he wanted. He was just a kid with asthma who could barely even run a few feet without having an attack. He watched as Richie’s mother and father stomped away from them and headed towards the door. In a panic he quickly ran behind the house and hid. He watched as Richie’s parents drove away in their car.

Eddie quickly ran to the door and knocked frantically hoping that Richie wasn’t thinking about doing anything bad to himself. Richie opened the door thinking it was his parents. Richie’s face was terrified, but relaxed when he saw Eddie. Richie collapsed onto the ground and started crying. “I was so scared. I didn’t know what to do.” Richie cried. Eddie pulled Richie up and hugged him. “Please come with me. I’ll help you.” Richie just nodded silently.

Eddie walked into his house with Richie following behind. His mom was going to say something, but stopped when she saw the state Richie was in. “What happened?” She questioned. Richie spoke up. It was softer than usual and his voice cracked every couple words. “My mom and dad got mad at me for breaking my glasses. It was never that bad.” He sobbed. “Maybe a couple slaps here and there and some berating words, but they’d never hurt me like this.” Richie buried his face in his hands as he cried. Eddie hugged Richie, but gave his mom a pleading look. She nodded and he headed to his room taking Richie with him. He knew his mom was going to call the cops. And he also knew Richie was never going to see those assholes again.


	2. Chapter 2

No IT attack AU

Summary: Richie has a fear of clowns. A hidden fear of clowns. And when he sees one he goes into a panic attack. He’s never told anyone about his fear or the panic attacks he gets. He’s just your plain old joker, right?

////

Richie sat in front of the abandoned house his friends were in. They voted him to keep watch, but they were taking too long. It was already noon. They had gone in at 9:00am. He took off his too big glasses and cleaned them. “What’s taking so fucking long?” He stood up and walked into the house taking notice that it was eerily quiet. “Guys, where are you? What’s taking so fucking long?” Silence. He sighed. “Maybe they left me.” He stomped his way upstairs looking for any sign of his friends.

Each room he walked in was dusty, creepy and gross. One room had dusty stuffed animals, another had creepy baby figurines and the one he was currently in had puppets. “What the fuck is this house anyways?” He asked himself. He quickly walked out that room and stared at the last one at the end of the hall. “Just one more hopefully they’re in there so I can get the fuck out of here.” He turned the knob, but it was stuck. “Guys, if you’re in there this isn’t funny. I’m fucking tired as shit and I wanna get the hell out of here.” He turned the knob and walked in not noticing his friends hiding silently. It was dark so he tried adjusting his eyes to the dark. “Hey guys-“ He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the room was filled with clown dolls and costumes.

He was unable to move and his chest felt heavy. He collapsed onto the ground and started wheezing; unable to get any air into his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. He cried and threw his glasses across the room in a panic. “No!” He cried not noticing his friends were calling him and trying to get him to calm down. “NO! NO! NO!” He started hitting whoever was in front of him which unfortunately was Eddie. “Stay away, no!” He yelled. He soon collapsed unconscious into the arms of Eddie.

////

When Richie woke he couldn’t see as his glasses weren’t on. He was laying on the legs of Eddie and they were outside. “Richie?” Eddie asked. Richie stayed quiet for a second before remembering what happened. He inhaled sharply and quickly sat up in a panic looking around. All his friends were surrounding him. “Wha? Where am I?” “We’re outside the house.” Beverly answered handing Richie’s glasses to him. “Wh-what was that?” Bill asked. Richie shook his head and put his glasses on. “It was nothing.” He mumbled. Eddie grabbed Richie by his shoulders and shook him. “What do you mean ‘it’s nothing’! You literally had a fucking panic attack.” He yelled. Richie shook slightly and looked down. “Two years ago a clown kidnapped and abused me for a couple hours, okay? You happy?” Richie said standing up and running off.

Even though Eddie had asthma he was the one that chased after Richie leaving the rest behind. He quickly caught up to Richie and wrapped his arms around Richie causing them both to fall back on the ground. Eddie held Richie in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Richie stayed quiet for a second before crying. “I was scared.” I know, Richie. I know.”


End file.
